Vicious Circle
by Slegger0404
Summary: Looks like Gary finally went too far. Now Jimmy knows that 1 Petey's gay and 2 Petey's gay for him. His friendship with Jimmy is shaky for the time being, but wait who's that new girl who keeps hanging around Gary? Maybe Pete can get his revenge after all
1. Getting to Know Jimmy Hopkins

"So, then I told her-you listening Pete?"

"Uh huh" Petey mumbled, not taking his eyes off of the stubby muscular red head. As much as he tried to listen to Jimmy's story of how he managed to get with three girls and fuck around with the prefects all in one night, he couldn't help but stare at the way his mouth formed the words.

"You know Pete, I don't know why you hang out with that pussy fuck Gary", Jimmy said, head up at the clouds.

"Don't you think we should get back to class", Petey asked, even though he really likes sitting here on the beach with Jimmy, he didn't want his grades to suffer.

"You go ahead", Jimmy said shutting his eyes, "I'll catch up with you later".

_No you won't_. Petey thought to himself, as he got up to catch the next bus to Bullworth. He turned to leave when he felt a ping in his chest. He really didn't want to leave Jimmy, not yet.

It was the end of Jimmy's first month at Bullworth, and Petey took a liking to him. He awed over the way Jimmy taught all the assholes at their school a much needed lesson. But before he gotten to know the real Jimmy, Petey saw him as an incompetent ogre, who picked on defenseless kids, just like the rest of the bullies. But now, as he watched Jimmy let out a loud burp, then rearrange himself in the sand, Petey couldn't help but remember that day Jimmy began to change in his eyes.

*****

It was 8:50 am, classes were about to start, but Petey was sneaking behind the girl's dorm with his psycho friend Gary who had, yet again, convinced him into another one of his mischievous schemes.

"I-I think we should get to school, Gary", Pete winced, flinching at every voice that wasn't Gary telling him to shut up, "There are prefects everywhere, we could get caught"

"We could get caught", Gary mocked, "Do you ever pull that stick out of your ass Fem Boy? I told you once you do this for me, we can get back to class before the prefects notice. "Look," he pointed at Eunice who was happily bouncing about in front of the dorm, "There she blows" he joked, "Now, do you remember the plan?"

"Yes" Pete blushed, ashamed for the deed he was about to commit.

"Well, go on Fem boy", Gary laughed, pushing Pete towards Eunice.

Pete hesitantly walked towards Eunice, turning back to Gary every few steps, hoping he had disappeared and Pete could just go back to class. Unfortunately this wasn't the case, Gary was still glaring at him from his hiding spot, watching. He had to do this.

"Hey-Hey Eunice", Pete smiled, trying his best to remember the plan.

"Hi, Petey", Eunice glowed. She had a crush on Petey, and Gary wanted to take full advantage of this.

"I was wondering" Petey said, looking down at his feet, "If you would ugh..if you would um—

"You losey motherfucker", a familiar voice shouted.

Pete and Eunice turned to get a better look, even Gary shuffled in his hiding spot. In a matter of seconds Jimmy Hopkins had Trent Northwick by the collar. They crashed into a trash can and wrestled on the ground.

"Oh come on baby", Trent said flirtatiously, "I know you want me"

"Don't say that", Jimmy roared, pinning Trent to the ground, sailing three powerful punches into his face, then lifted his leg, threatening to knee him in the crotch.

"Okay, I'll stop, just let me up" Trent begged, fresh blood dripping from his newly broken nose.

Jimmy got up from the ground. Trent scrambled up and tried to run off, but Jimmy grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him a good 5 inches in the air.

_Geez he's strong_, Pete thought to himself, _he's an idiot, but man, he's strong._

"And if you ever, even think about doing that to me again", he pulled Trent closer to himself, "I will send my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting these Adidas for weeks", he dropped Trent on the ground, and laughed as he watched him limp off.

"I'll get you for this Hopkins", Trent warned, before shamefully running off.

"The fuck you will", Jimmy shouted after him.

"That was great, Jimmy'! Eunice cheered, and she wobbled over to Jimmy, "Can a girl get a kiss from her man?"

Jimmy looked at her as if she sprouted three heads, then shrugged, and being the walking sex machine that he was, made out with her for a full 15 seconds.

"Aw, man Fem boy, looks like the school baboon stole your girlfriend away", Gary taunted walking from his hiding place, wearing that evil smile of his.

"Girlfriend?" Pete and Eunice said in unison.

"You want me to be your girlfriend, Petey" Eunice screamed, running towards Pete full throttle.

"Well you see I—", but before Pete could finish, Eunice grabbed him by the shoulders and planted a big wet kiss on his chapped lips.

"Damn, Petey kissing her wasn't part of the deal", Gary joked, knowing the plan was on track again.

"Deal?", Eunice asked confused.

"Seriously", Gary scoffed, "Who would want to date you, well I mean besides some one who wasn't blind or completely retarded".

"W-what?" Eunice muttered, dumbfounded.

"Petey doesn't like you", Gary laughed as he looked her up and down, "And I mean come on...look at you, I even feel bad for your uniform because it has to hold up your elephant body".

Eunice shoved Petey back, and ran off crying.

"Are you happy now Gary", Petey sighed, watching her run off, "Now she hates me, that's the last thing I need…someone else hating me"

"Oh come on femmie boy", Gary said putting an arm around Pete's weak shoulders, "The fat bitch deserved it I mean…ew"

"Is it me, or is everyone around here a dick", Jimmy said, spitting at the ground.

"What", Gary challenged, "Me and Fem Boy here can't have any fun because big bad James feels upset because we hurt someone's feelings, awww"

"Do you really have to be this much of an asshole, _all_ of the time", Jimmy questioned, refusing to back down.

"Lighten up, James.", Gary toyed, trying to piss off Jimmy even more, "I'm just trying to have a little fun, you know James I heard Fem boy here has the hots for you".

"Gary!", Pete shouted in protest.

_I don't like that violent oaf! But he did put up on hell of a fight. _

"What ever you say Fem boy", Gary said with a grin, and was off to reek more havoc.

"Jimmy", Pete stuttered, "I'm not a—I don't like you like--"

Jimmy raised a hand, "Save it", he started off towards the school when he stopped, "You know," he started, "I'd expect this kind of shit from Gary, but not you Petey". Before Petey could think of something to say, he was gone.

_I'm not like him Jimmy, I swear_, Pete thought to himself, when suddenly he felt strange. It wasn't the fact that Jimmy was disappointed in him, or even that Petey actually cared what the dumb ape thought, it was the new found determination to prove him wrong.

Since that day Petey had been following after Jimmy, giving him advice on how to handle Gary, and the rest of the cliques at the school. It was during that fight with Russell when Gary turned on both of them or whenever Jimmy stood up for him, that somewhere along the lines, Petey realized that now, he had a true friend.

*****

"Weren't you going to school, Pete" Jimmy asked, eyes still closed, head still to the sky.

Petey couldn't think straight, as much as he wanted to go to school...he couldn't. For some unexplainable reason, he had to stay.

"Nah", Pete replied, lying on the ground next to Jimmy. After a few seconds Petey looked Jimmy, he couldn't help but count the freckles that sprinkled over his face.

"What are you staring at", Jimmy asked annoyed, eyes still closed.

_Did he know I was looking at him?_

"Ugh...Nothing', Petey said, and looked back up to the sky.


	2. Don't Tell Jimmy

**A few days later…**

"Oh come on Pete, I'm sorry", Gary said blandly, not even caring enough to face Petey.

"I've had enough of your crap, Gary", Petey fought, "All you ever do is act like a jerk to everyone! I didn't even do anything this time"!

"Relax, Fem boy", Gary grumbled, lying down on his bed, scribbling at his homework vigorously.

"And stop calling me Fem boy", Petey added, "I'm sick of you always calling me that"

"Well maybe if you didn't act like such a fag", Gary laughed.

Petey fell silent. The silence intrigued Gary.

"Petey", Gary spoke, smiling that evil smile as he slowly turned to poor defenseless Petey, "Are you…gay?"

Petey's cheeks turned red.

"Just forget it Gary", he slowly walked over to his bed on the other side of the room, praying to be left alone. But Gary wasn't gonna let this opportunity pass. He hopped off of his bed, and stood tall in front of Petey.

"Come on Gary, move", Petey whimpered, but whenever he tried to get around him, Gary managed to hold him back. Petey made a weak attempt to shove Gary out of the way, but he didn't even budge.

"You know Pete", Gary started, "I was only joking around, but I never knew you were actually gay". He laughed in Petey's face with no remorse. Petey had enough of this, he was tiered of all the shit Gary gave him. He knew he couldn't fight Gary, but he could do something else…He quickly leaned in and pecked Gary on the lips.

"What the fuck", Gary shouted, shoving Petey across the room, "I knew it! I knew you were boning after me, fucken rapist". He furiously rubbed at his lips with the back of his hand.

"I don't like you", Petey, snapped.

"Oh yeah Fag Boy", Gary smiled, "Who is it then"?

"I'm not telling you anything", Petey crossed his arms and stood strong.

"Well then", Gary, began pacing back and forth, "It couldn't be Pee stain, even he's too good for you… I would say Eunice", he stopped and looked at Petey, "Be we know you don't play for _that _team anymore", he began pacing again, "So who does that leave…"

A smug smile grew over Petey's face.

Gary stopped in front of Petey, smiling wider by the second, "Oh wait I know…could it be…Hopkins"?

Petey's smile dropped.

"So, it is Hopkins", Gary was smiling wider than ever.

"Gary, I don't like—"

But before Petey could finish Gary was off, off to tell Jimmy the whole thing, off to ruin the one friendship he had, off to ruin his life.


	3. Gary Did It Again

**Later that day...**

After spending all afternoon running around, frantically searching for Jimmy, he finally found him, just outside of the Prep's hangout, flirting with Pinky. Petey ran up to the two trying to catch his breath. Jimmy looked confused, Pinky looked disgusted.

"Um, we were talking", Pinky glared down at Petey.

Jimmy turned to Pinky, "Listen babe I'll be right—"

"But I'm a princess!", she yelled, stomping her foot angrily.

"And a beautiful princess you are", Jimmy smiled. He pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll be right back". Pinky smiled and waved as he and Petey walked away.

"What is it Pete, I'm kind of busy", Jimmy looked back at Pinky, hoping she wouldn't leave.

"Listen...I've got…to tell you something", Petey panting, trying to get the words out.

"Well what is it", he growled, getting pissed that he wasn't fucken Pinky by now.

"Gary…", he tried.

"Gary? What did that nut job do now"

"He—"

"Ahh Jimmy boy, just who I wanted to see". Petey's heart sank as he watched Gary smoothly walk towards the two, cocky, as usual.

"Make it quick, I think Petes got something to tell me", Jimmy began to look concerned for Petey, who looked like he was about to fall over.

"Well, I think I can help with that, you see, what Fem Boy wanted to tell you was—"

"I like you!", Petey blurted out, happy that Gary didn't get the satisfaction of doing it himself.

"What!", Jimmy, stepped back, looking mortified at Petey.

"No—Jimmy—wait", Petey walked towards Jimmy, trying to convince him that it's not as bad as he thought, "I just—I didn't want to—".

Jimmy, sent his fist flying into Petey's right check, sending him to the ground. He stormed off to Pinky, grabbed her hand, and walked into the prep hangout, not looking back once.

"Wow", Gary managed to say between his laughs, he was close to rolling on the ground.

"Are you happy now!", Petey screamed, holding back the tears in the eyes, "Are you fucken happy now?"

"Fem boy", Gary, chocked out, cheeks turning red from laughter, "I-I wasn't going to tell him anything, "I can't…", he bent over, the laughs wouldn't stop coming, "I can't believe you actually told him!".

Petey was stunned. Gary did it again, he was never going to tell Jimmy in the first place, he just wanted Petey to.

"You're such a dick", Petey shoving the still laughing Gary on the ground.

"Oh Fem Boy, you idiot", Gary couldn't stop the laughter.

Petey held his head down as he walked back towards the dorm, ashamed.


	4. Bullcrap Is More Like It

**AN: Please don't shoot me for adding an OC, I just…really couldn't find a girl that would work for this haha xD please enjoy.**

**2 weeks later…**

_Ugh slacks? You've got to be kidding me._

Angel had been in Bullworth for a few days now, and it didn't seem any different from her last school.

_I gotta get out of here, I said. I need to find new friends, I said. Now look at me, in this big school, alone._

She felt trapped at her old school surrounded by nothing but back stabbing best friends. She came to Bullworth hoping she could start fresh.

_My roommates pretty cool, I like her hair, what was her name again…Betty? Nah…it was ugh...Beatrice, yeah that's it._

But as she walked towards the large school, watching helpless nerdy looking kids get beaten by kids in dirty white shirts, she couldn't help but wonder if she should have just stayed home.

"Hey you!",one of the huskier, blonde bullies called to her.

"Ugh yeah?",he said as politely as she could.

_Oh boy, what does this jackoff want?_

"Give me your money", he held out a dirty hand, covered in some other kid's blood.

"Wh-what?". She had never been robbed before, at least not at school…well at least not in person.

"Your money, all of it, I want it now."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out 2 of her 10 dollars.

"Here", she slammed it into his hand.

"Thanks loser," he pushed her, and ran off to torment the other nerd kid with glasses, who always smelled like piss.

_Yeah this was a mistake, but there's no turning back now. And…and…fuck what was I thinking, Bullworth? Man, out of all the schools I picked the one with the uniform. And look at these pants…well at least I didn't have to wear the skirt... Like I really needed to stand out any more, what am I, like the only black kid here?_

She sighed before walking into her second class of the day, music.


	5. Hello Friend

**Same day, outside of the boy's dorm…**

Jimmy passed by Petey on his skateboard, completely ignoring his wave and, "Hey Jimmy". Gary watched this from the stairs, and smiled at Petey's pathetic attempt to talk to Jimmy.

"Maybe next time sport", Gary mocked, as Petey sulked up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"Haven't you done enough Gary", Petey whispered, defeated. He walked into the dorm.

"Ah you're no fun anymore Fem Boy", Gary muttered to himself, "Now, what am I going to do for fun?" The smile reappeared on Gary's face as he saw a girl, walk pass the entrance of the girl's dorm, wondering around alone.

"Hey you!", he shouted trying to catch up with her.

"What now?", she snapped, "I don't have anymore money, just back the fuck off"

"Whoa friend", he was surprised, "You look lost"

"Oh", she looked down

_Out of all the assholes here I blowup at the one who's just trying to help me._

"Yeah ugh sorry, I-I just… I'm sick of this place already"

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked up here"

"I can tell"

"But don't worry friend", he smiled, "I can help you make it out alive"


	6. Reunited And It Kinda Hurts

**Outside of Jimmy's room, later that night**

"Come on Jimmy, open up", Pete banged on the door harder each time.

"Pete…go away", Jimmy sounded pissed, but he'd have to beat Petey into a coma to make him leave.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Jimmy's room fell silent for a few moments, then Petey heard the sound of sheets being thrown off a bed. Jimmy opened the door slightly.

"What", Jimmy grumbled, refusing to look Pete in the eye.

"Can I come in"?

"No" he snapped, threatening to close the door.

"Okay, fine", Petey pleaded," Don't let me in, but at least hear me out"

"What!"

"I-I…", Petey sighed, "I'm not going to lie…I like you, Jimmy"

"Ughh, Pete I'm not like that"

"Yeah, yeah I know…but please don't hate me because of this…you're the only friend I have"

Jimmy sighed before stepping out of his room, "Fuck Petey…just…fuck"

"Do you forgive me?"

Jimmy shook his head, "Fine."

"Oh thank you, Jimmy" Petey, hugged Jimmy, forgetting their circumstances, so he was a little surprised when Jimmy, knocked him on his ass.

"Oh", Petey suddenly remembered, "Sorry"

**Same time, girls dorm…**

"Isn't he just the cutest little thing?", Beatrice squealed nearly chocking her picture of a stocky ginger haired boy to death.

"Yeah, he's cute", Angel smiled hoping the news she was about to tell Beatrice wouldn't crush her. "And I know how you love him and all but…"

"But what?", she said, pulling the picture away just to stare it for a while.

"I kinda saw him ugh...kissing another girl". Angel waited for Beatrice to burst into tears, or demand names, but she didn't. She continued to stare at the picture longingly.

"Did you hear what I—"

"I heard you", she snapped. She slowly placed the picture back in her bedroom drawer then shut it gingerly. "I know he kisses other girls", she adjusted the frame on her glasses, "But soon he'll realize that I'm the only one good enough for him."

"Right…". Angel laid down on her bed, coming to the conclusion that she'd just do her English homework tomorrow morning.

"So", Beatrice started, looking a little nervous now, "I heard that you and Gary were talking."

"Gary?", Angel sat up a bit, " Yeah he's cool. He seems like the only dude here that isn't a nerd or a jock, or some dumb bully. He's just normal"

"You should be careful", she warned, "He's kinda…unstable"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's just…sometimes he…he's sneaky"

"Whatever", she mumbled, and rolled over on her bed, and eventually fell asleep.


	7. Flowers For Femme

**The next day…**

Angel woke up around 7 am, to a dark Wednesday morning, and snores from her roommate.

_Looks like a storm._

She tossed on her slacks and her new Bullworth windbreaker and walked outside. The wind nipped at her face, making her duck down into the button up jacket.

"Hey you", someone yelled to her.

_Is that just the common greeting around here?_

A tall muscular kid jogged up to her, football in hand.

"I'm Bo."

"Angel", she smiled holding out a hand. Bo took her hand and kissed it.

_What the hell?_

She smiled politely.

"So", he said, tossing the ball in his hands, "You're the new girl"

_You never saw me around here before did you? _

"Yes, yes I am", she said slightly annoyed.

"Cool", he shifted uncomfortably, "I'm on the football team you know"

"Oh really, that's…neat."

"Yeah, I hope I can make QB one day."

"Well, best of luck to ya", Angel smiled again, before turning to leave.

"Wait"

"Yes", she turned back around hiding her annoyance with an ever greater smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to, I don't know, come to one of the games…maybe watch me play sometime?"

"Well, I'm not much of a football person"

"Just come oooon, do it for me", he smiled coolly, as if he had her from "Hey you".

"Sure", she said, hoping that this would be enough to make him leave.

"Alright cool, hope to see you around again", he said, before running after some big nerd with a small Mohawk.

Angel sighed and decided to finish her untouched English homework in the library peacefully.

**Around the same time in the library…**

"You're lucky, Gary", Petey whispered, checks already flushed.

"Oh really", Gary smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, Jimmy was close to never talking to me again"

"Well", Gary tried to balance himself, "Good for you Pete".

"Whatever Gary", Petey gathered his books, "And you can forget me helping you anymore with your plan to take over the school"

Gary shot up from his chair, causing Petey to drop his books.

"Like hell you are" he sneered, "You're too far into this to drop out now".

Pete averted Gary's cold gaze, and picked up his books. He left the library in silence. Gary laughed to himself, and gave the balancing game another try.

"I don't know how you do it, man", Angel said, placing down her books, and taking the seat next to Gary.

"How I do what?", he asked, not moving from his position.

"How you deal with this crap school", she took out a note book and began writing down random words.

_Hope he doesn't grade for accuracy. _

"It's not that hard, really", he said leaning up in his chair, "The kids here are all morons for the most part"

"Tell me about it"

"Why did you come to this school anyway?", he raised an eyebrow as he read over the nonsense she wrote on her paper.

"My old school was crap, the teachers were crap the students were crap, the school was just…crap, I needed to find a better place"

"And so you came to Bullworth?", he began tapping his fingers on table.

"Well I was hoping this would be a little bit better, but besides not seeing my bullshit friends things are pretty much the same."

Gary looked intrigued, "So…let me get this right…you _don't _like it here at Bullworth?"

"Well", she stopped writing and read over her paper, "I can't say I love it here or anything."

"I see", he put his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment, "Hey…could you do a favor for me?"

"Depends…", she dropped her pencil on the table, and looked at Gary, "What is it?"

"There's a little girl…I mean boy…well _both _you could say really", he laughed a bit.

"And…"

"And well I kinda made him upset…", Gary watched her face for a response before continuing, "I want you to pick some flowers from outside of your dorm, and give them to him"

"Aww that's so…", her eyes darted back and forth trying to think out a word, "…sweet?"

"Yeah yeah I know", he smiled smugly, "The kids name is Femme—I mean Pete, he's short, weak looking, probably puffing an inhaler, you can't miss him"

Angel nodded slowly looking at Gary as if something was wrong with him.

"I want you to tell them, they're from Jimmy", he continued.

"Jimmy?", Angel squinted her eyes in confusion, "I thought your name was Gary". Gary knew Angel hadn't had the…pleasure…of becoming acquainted with the _great_ Jimmy Hopkins.

"It is", he said coolly, "We've got this inside joke going on he calls me Jimmy, I call him Johnny…you know…like the group"

"Ughh…sure. I'll get those flowers for him, then", she said, before gathering her books and getting up to leave the library.

"And hey", he continued, "If you do this right, I _might_ be able to use your abilities in the future."

"Yeah", Angel mumbled, looking at Gary one more time before leaving, he stared back at her, a devilish smile on his face. She half smiled back, and left. Gary couldn't help but chuckle a bit, dreaming of how his plan would play out.


	8. That Bitch

Angel sighed with relief when she saw Beatrice emerging from the library, balancing a stack of books in her hands. It had been the seventh time she'd circled the school trying to find that Pete kid, the flowers she picked from her dorm earlier were halfway dead.

"Hey Beatrice", Angel jogged up to her, "You know a kid named Pete?"

"Pete Kowalski", she questioned, bending her knees to help keep the books balanced.

"Yeah I think so, he's like…short and weak looking apparently"

"Yes, I believe you're talking about Pete", she glanced at the flowers, "Those for him?"

"Yeah, but they're not from me"

"Oh. Well Pete should still be in the library, he usually hangs out there"

"Of course", Angel grumbled, mentally face palming herself. She had passed the by the library so many times, and never thought to actually go inside.

"Yes, well I have to go", Beatrice began walking towards to girl's dorm, dropping a book along the way.

"Here I got it", Angel picked up the book and, because of her height, had to stand on the tips of her toes to replace the book on top of the pile. She was about to offer to help carry a few when the whole pile toppled to the ground.

"Ooops", an unapologetic Mandy teased, with a look of 'I'm better than you' plastered so clearly on her face it minds as well have been written there. She kicked a few books from her path and continued to the gym.

"Hey, you could at least help pick them up", Angel snapped, placing the flowers on the ground to help Beatrice.

"Excuse me", Mandy eyed Angel up and down, as if she was some worthless piece of trash.

"I…said", Angel spoke slowly, hoping the dim witted cheerleader could comprehend, "You could at least help."

Mandy laughed lightly and approached Angel, hands on her hips, "You must be new around here."

"Yeah", Angel flashed her a nasty look, before helping Beatrice again.

"Well let me help make things clear for you", she pointed to herself, "I'm Mandy, and I fuck'n own this place"

Angel snickered.

_This is some kind of joke._

"Something funny?", her hands returned to her hips.

"You see…", Angel started, passing two books to Beatrice. Beatrice warned her to stop with her eyes, "I don't really care _who _you are, if you had any kind of manners, you'd know to at least apologize when you "accidently", knock books out of someone's hands." She stood as tall as she could, ready for anything.

Mandy bent down to Angel's face, "You better watch it, bitch. I can do anything I like in this place. Anything at all."

_This chick is nuts._

Angel sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Listen, I don't want to start any problems, okay?" She put on a fake smile, hoping the cheerleader would just apologize and make everyone's day less suckish. Instead she caught sight on the flowers sitting on the ground near Angel's foot.

"Oh how sweet", Mandy pointed to the flowers and looked at Beatrice, "Your butch girlfriend got you some flowers." Mandy laughed to herself, and continued on her way. Angel grabbed one of Beatrice's books and threatened the hurl it at the back of the snobby cheerleader.

"Just leave her alone", Beatrice whispered, she looked seconds away from tears.

"I can't believe you take that crap from her", she growled and glared at Mandy, who had now been greeted by her dopey looking 'boyfriend of the hour', Dan.

Beatrice silently took the book from Angel's hands and rushed off to the dorm. Angel thought about going after her to see if she was alright, but she didn't really know what to say to the girl. She shrugged, picked up the abused flowers from the ground, and headed into the library to find Pete.

* * *

She scanned the library quickly, praying she'd find this Pete kid, and be done with it.

_Nerd…..Nerd….Nerd….Nerd?_

She saw a small boy, wearing a blue Bullworth vest over a pink shirt standing by the book cases. He wasn't wearing the traditional nerd getup, maybe this was her guy.

"Pete Kowalski?"

Pete jumped at the sound of his name, and turned around timidly to see a small girl extending flowers to him.

"Yes. I'm Pete"

"These flowers are for you", Angel began to feel stupid.

_Why the hell am I doing this again?_

Pete looked dumbfounded as he took the flowers from the girl_. _He eyed her suspiciously.

"They're from Jimmy", she added.

Pete's eyes grew wide.

"Jim-Jimmy Hopkins?", he stuttered.

"Yeah sure, why not", she shrugged, and exited the library, glad that her job was finally done.

Pete fell back against the bookcase. 'Why would Jimmy send me flowers? Is this some kind of joke he's pulling?' He felt his chest growing tight, he didn't want to think about Jimmy anymore. Things were already awkward between them. Instead of walking to class together, like they used to do, Jimmy just brushed pass him, barely mumbling a hello. They didn't go out to get pizza anymore, or go down to the beach to just talk. All thanks to Gary. His face turned red. 'If Gary hadn't screwed everything up, I'd still have Jimmy as a friend.' He sighed and looked at the flowers again 'Are these from the girl's dorm?


	9. Correction: That Butch

Gary had been lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room for hours, contemplating. He needed to find a way to make the school his. 'Since that baboon Jimmy Hopkins practically hates me, I'll have to find some other means of gaining control. Maybe I can use Pete to get to him.' He turned over on his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. 'It's a gift I guess…thinking all the time'. He flipped over and sat up suddenly when he formed an idea, 'What if that Angel girl could help me somehow?', he rubbed his hairless chin, trying to make sense of everything, 'She probably gave Pete the flowers, like I told her to" he grinned, 'Probably thinks Hopkins wants to be his boyfriend now or something.'

He smirked as he heard Pete coming into their dorm room.

"Fem boy!", Gary shouted excitedly, rolling on his side to face the smaller boy, he noticed the flowers clutched in his hand, "I see you have some flowers, from Hopkins no doubt", he added sarcastically.

Pete glanced at him briefly and tossed the flowers on his dresser. He shuffled over to his bed, sat on the edge, and turned to face the wall without a word.

"Go on Femme", Gary rested his head on his hands, "Tell me all about your date with the ape boy."

"Screw off, Gary"

"Ohh", Gary mocked, glad that he was starting to get a response from him again "Looks like Petey decided to grow some balls".

"For once can you just shut the hell up Gary!", Petey shouted, his face a deep shade of red. He was sick of Gary.

"Daaaaawww, look I've gone and upset little Bo Pete"

Pete turned to face Gary, he looked beat down. "You made me lose the one true friend I had in this dump. Isn't that enough for you?"

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Angel sat cross-legged on her bed nodding uninterestedly as Beatrice talked about her fear of being forced to go to 'some liberal arts college'.

"…and then I'll probably end up being some nerdy librarian", she shivered at the very thought of it, "A librarian" she scoffed. She took her glasses off, rubbed her eyes, and placed them back on. "So what career do you plan on pursuing?"

"I dunno", Angel shrugged, "If I can't be a physical therapist, I'm probably going to join the army."

Beatrice dropped her mouth in shock, "The army?"

"Yeah", she thought for a moment, "Not like fighting or anything…at least I hope not. I'm hoping to just be in the reserves."

"Oh my…"

"What wrong with that"

"Oh nothing, nothing,", looked towards her stack of books, musing over which one she'll read first.

Angel took a quick look at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall across from her. "Do you think I look butchy?"

"Butchy?", Beatrice looked to the floor as she scanned her mind, trying to find a definition for the word.

"It means like…", she looked down at her arms, muscular, not soft like other girls, "Masculine"

"Is that what Mandy meant when she was called you that?"

"Well actually she was probably trying to call me gay or something."

"Are you?"

Angel thought about just blurting out 'No of course not!', but she actually considered it for a second. She leaned back on her hands, "Nah, girls can look attractive I guess, but I wouldn't try to get with them."

Beatrice nodded her head.

"So you never answered the question."

"Oh", she fumbled her thumbs nervously, "Well...you sure can do a lot of pull ups in gym class."

"Only like….eight", she thought about how all the other girls could barely lift their bodies up an inch and usually dangled from the bar, pretending to try, until that freaky gym teacher grabbed them by the waist and pulled them down, "On a good day", she added quickly.

"…and you don't wear the skirt"

Angel looked down at the tan slacks she was wearing.

_Well I am the only girl who wears pants…_

"So what are you telling me?"

"Just that….you're a tad less feminine than…_some_ of the other girls"

"Eh", Angel shrugged, "I've heard worse"


	10. Yum Yum Market

**A/N: I've been holding off on posting a bunch of chapters for a while now, just needed something to start it all off with, enjoy. **

It had been another long, boring, stress filled day of school for all the students at Bullworth. Pete dragged his feet slowly as he neared his dorm, knowing that Gary would be there on the other side. He decided to just go numb. He wouldn't hear Gary. He wouldn't see Gary. He wouldn't even know what a Gary was. He opened to door to the dorm, shut it behind him, and dropped his mountain of homework onto his bed, wondering if he should start with Chemistry or Math.

"Have a good day at school little—"

Pete blocked him out before he could finish. Gary shuffled in his bed, annoyed at the lack of a response. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Ey Fem Boy how was—". Nope, Pete wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

In fact, Pete had been so concentrated on ignoring Gary, that he didn't notice when there was a knock at the door. Jimmy Hopkins soon pushed the door open and stood in the doorway not moving.

"I think I saw this in a movie once", Gary joked, "This is the part where the ugly green ogre whisks the princess away into the sunset". He looked at Pete as if he were waiting for something, "Go on Pete, the ogre's waiting"

Pete didn't move.

"Here I got this", Gary took his pillow and walked to the side of Pete's bed. Pete's back was to him. He swung the pillow as hard as he could on top of poor Pete's head. Pete nearly rolled onto the floor.

"What the fuck!", He stared up at Gary fiercely, rubbing his head.

"Your boyfriend Hopkins decided to pay you a visit."

Pete looked around him and was shocked to see that Jimmy was actually there.

"I think we need to talk Pete", Jimmy looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"Listen up Pete, Sherk's trying to ask you out on another date"

"Gary, shut the fuck up man, seriously", Jimmy glared at him threateningly.

"Look out", Gary put up his hands up defensively, "Ogre's getting mad."

"Pete, you wanna ugh…go down to Buthworth Vale with me….I gotta ugh", he rubbed the back of his neck, "Pick up some junk"

"Yes!", Petey practically sprang from the bed, causing Jimmy to look like he wanted to take his offer back. "I mean..." he tried playing it cool, "Yeah, I'm up for it"

Gary looked from Pete to Jimmy to Pete again, "Oh this is priceless"

Jimmy shot him another look before heading down the hall.

"If you're going Pete you better hurry up", he called.

Pete walked to the dresser and grabbed the flowers, wondering how he was going to ask Jimmy if they really came from him.

"That's right Petey, can't forget the flowers"

Pete glared at Gary, before just rolling his eyes in defeat.

"Come on Pete!", Jimmy shouted from outside.

Pete hurried out of the door, getting out of earshot just in time so he wouldn't hear another one of Gary's insults. He was happy Jimmy was willing to see him again.

* * *

"Pete", Jimmy looked at him with annoyed eyes, "You know I didn't give you any damn flowers"

"Figured as much", Pete sighed heavily and tossed the now completely dead flowers into the nearby trashcan. He watched unenthusiastically as Jimmy purchased a box of chocolates from the Yum Yum Market.

Jimmy walked past him, heading out of the store. Pete followed. "Who did you say gave you those again?"

"That new girl, I think her name is Angel."

"Why the fuck would she give you those saying they're from me?", Jimmy looked up the street impatiently, waiting for the bus to pull up.

"I don't know", Petey sighed, "Probably part of some joke". He looked at Jimmy for a moment. He really did miss being with him, even though they were on completely different terms now.

"Pete", Jimmy warned, not turning to look at him.

"Sorry", Pete mumbled, and faced the opposite direction.

Jimmy felt like a jerk. He didn't mean isolate Pete like he had the plague or something. It's just that, he didn't know how to act around him anymore. Sure, he had done his fair share of experimentation with other boys, but that was behind him now. Jimmy Hopkins is now exclusively for women only. But that still doesn't make things right. Jimmy was probably the only real friend Pete had that dump Bullworth. Well, if you exclude that prick Gary.

"Pete", Jimmy took a deep breath, "About the whole…you liking me thing"

Pete turned a bright red and took his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you, I just…I dunno man", he kicked at the ground; "I'm not like that Pete."

Pete just nodded, surprised that Jimmy was actually apologizing to him.

"But ugh…we're cool now right?"

"Yes", Pete whispered quietly to the ground.

"Alright", Jimmy smiled, "Cool". He knocked Pete on the shoulder lightly. Pete looked up at him and smiled. "So yeah, about those flowers…"


	11. Jocks Are Jackasses

Angel made sure she got up early this morning. That way she'd avoid running into anyone she didn't care to see. She quietly rolled out of bed, and changed into a short sleeve Bullworth T-shirt and matching sweatpants. Even though it was kinda warm out today it wasn't warm enough to make her want to wear shorts. Before leaving she took a quick look in the mirror. She hated how the muscles in her arms showed so prominently in the T-shirt. She changed into a long sleeved one before leaving.

She took a deep breath of air once she stepped outside of the girl's dorm, and headed for the football field to jog a couple of miles before the day started.

Bullworth looked so lifeless, and it was barely 5:00 in the morning. There were no nerds waddling towards the library or bullies tossing marbles around and watching hysterically as people perpetually slipped on them. Even the prefects weren't out making their rounds. Everything was just quiet and calm. Angel really enjoyed her walk to the field. Upon arrival to the track she was slightly disappointed to find a handful of jocks sitting on the steps of the jock hangout, but she ignored them and began to jog around the field. But of course as she passed by them, they just had to say something.

"Hey you!"

_Dammit._

"Yeah?", Angel turned towards were the jocks were, but didn't slow her pace. She was surprised to find Casey and Damon running towards her. She stopped completely and waited for them to get closer.

"You can't be here", Casey informed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not", Angel looked from Casey to Damon confused.

"Because this is _our _turf", Damon stated pointing to his chest proudly.

"Yeah _our _turf", Casey repeated.

"Your turf?"

"Yeah, _our _turf", Damon snapped.

"What he said", Casey nodded in Damon's direction.

_The kids at this school need a serious reality check._

"Well", Angel looked around the empty field, "No one else is here yet, so it wouldn't be a problem if I just jog around a few times, would it?"

"It would be a problem", Damon stepped closer, trying to hold his massive height over her.

"Yeah a problem", Casey repeated.

"Okay then", Angel sighed, not wanting to create more drama, "I'll just jog somewhere else"

She began to head for the stairs.

"Well look who it is…", Angel felt a quick shake go through her body, when she heard the nasally cheerleaders voice. "It's the Butch of Bullworth…"

_Come on don't let it get to you, just keep walking. Why the hell are they all up so early?_

"Trying to bulk up I see", Mandy called out to her, "Don't worry a few more weeks, and you'll be buff enough for the team."

"Yeah, you'll look like one of us", Damon joined in.

"Yeah one of us", Casey repeated.


	12. There's A What Comming Up?

**A/N: Yeah, yeah that's right, there's a dance coming up. Original of me ain't it? **

It was breakfast time in the caf. Angel took the first available seat at an empty table she saw. Beatrice had informed her that there'd always be a spot open for her at her table, but Angel declined, she didn't mesh with that clique…or any of them actually. And after taking a quick look at what the cook was serving she decided to heed Beatrice's other advice to stick with the fruit in the basket. She shifted through the pile, searching for an apple.

"So there's dance coming up I hear", a familiar voice came up from behind her.

"Yeah", she grumbled, "What about it?"

"Oh nothing really", Gary sat across from her, glancing at his watch, "I thought girls where into that sort of thing"

"Well", Angel scanned a slightly bruised granny smith and took a bite, "Not this one."

"I see", he looked around briefly and leaned across the table, "So…what happened?"

"The Pete thing?"

"Yeah, yeah", he began to get excited, "Tell me what he did".

"He didn't do much really", she swallowed her first bite of apple, then took a second, "He just asked me if there were from Jimmy Hopkins, and I said yeah…that's about it."

"So he knows they're from Jimmy?"

"Yeah, I guess", she looked at him skeptically, "Why do you care so much about the flowers anyway, what the big deal?"

Gary tilted his head to the side, wondering if, she had gained enough of his trust to learn the true reason behind the flowers. He shrugged, deciding she'd find out soon enough, "You see, Jimmy is really—"

"Alright, where's this Angel chick!", an angry voice shouted from the entrance of the cafeteria. He scanned the room and stopped dead on the table occupied by Angel and Gary.

Gary smirked and watched as Jimmy made his way to their table.

_Is that the kid from Beatrice's picture?_

"Hopkins, so nice to see you", he said sarcastically.

"Shut it Gary" he snapped and glared at Angel, "You Angel?", he pointed a finger at her.

Angel looked around the cafeteria, everyone was staring, and she could have sworn she saw Mandy grinning from her table. "Yes."

"Where the _fuck _do you get off", he slammed his fist on the table, "Telling Pete I sent flowers him and shit?"

"But I thought", Angel looked at Gary, he simply shrugged. "They were supposed to be from Jimmy or something"

"_My _name is Jimmy", he pounded his chest.

"Well I meant another Jimmy", she looked at Gary again, he looked like he was enjoying this.

"Bullshit!", he looked at Gary fiercely, "And I know you've got something to do with this Gary"

"My hands are clean Jimmy boy"

"Like hell they are", he sneered, and with that, he stomped out the cafeteria as loudly and he came in.

The cafeteria remained silent for a few moments. Soon there was a low mumbling, and eventually the room returned to its normal wild state.

Angel stared at Gary, mouth agape.

"What?" he could barely keep himself from smiling.

"You…you…what the hell was that?"

"Oh relax", he coaxed, "It was all in good fun"

"All in good fun? I just got cursed out by some kid I don't even know. What the hell Gary?", she was getting upset, not yet understanding why Gary would do something like this.

"Oh don't tell me you can't take a harmless joke."

"Did you see how mad he was", she glanced at the entrance of the cafeteria, "It couldn't have been that harmless."

"Don't mind that ape Hopkins, his feeble mind will forget the whole thing in a matter of hours."

Angel shook her head. The last thing she needed to do was make a worse name for herself, she was already "The Butch of Bullworth". "Look Gary, next time you wanna pull something like that, just leave me out of it. I mean you could have at least told me it was a joke. I don't get why you'd do something like that,"

"Trust me, you'll see soon enough."

Angel wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but she already had a lot on her mind. "Whatever Gary" she mumbled, and headed for her dorm. The chances of her going to class today were slim.


End file.
